Steel Gryphon Battalion
The Backstory ' '' During the rise of Garrosh Hellscream, and through the days of the Lich King, the Order of the Beast took it upon themselves to firstly raid and destroy his hold in the Borean Tundra in order to protect the soldiers who were slowly finding themselves closer and closer towards the Lich Kings Citadel. '' '' It was here that in the beginning they failed, barely making a dent across his barred doors, but with the help of AEGIS, the Order marched through his armored corridors and against his Orcish legion, only to find that Garrosh himself had escaped through the fight. It was not exactly a win, but not exactly a loss. Rather, it was a lesson to be learned later on that the Order decided itself would preserve life against Garrosh and what would soon become his army, as well as impartial to defending against the Forsaken in Northern Lordaeron. Anywhere his Kor'Kron would attack, the Order could be found; Swords and shields raised, never to falter against the face of evil. '' '' That would all come to a head years later, as Garrosh unleashed the Sha across the world we knew, his power far greater than anyone had ever seen. The Order banded together and decided that now was the time to act in unison, now more apparent than ever when Balenar, leader of the Magister Division of the Order, found himself captured by the might of Garroshes Kor'Kron Legion. '' Several months would pass, but with both their strength and the might of the Grand Alliance, the Order of the Beast would make the final push against Orgrimmar, assisting in crushing both their war machines, breaking through their war-torn gates, assisting in dismantling their Shamanistic Leaders, and finally, coming to Balenar's rescue at what would seem the final hour. The Order had found Balenar shackled and alone in the early onset of Ragefire Chasm, his mind splayed by numerous bouts of mental torture. It would seem that even through all of this, Balenar still found himself alive, reunited with his kinship.'' '' It was only news later that in the same week the Order would learn that the Horde had broke out across the world, attacking outright both the League of Lordaeron, the Shadows of Argus and the Dwarven Vanguard as well as many other groups throughout the globe. Time was of the essence, for news of the Twilight Highlands were deemed unquestionably unsafe, for the Horde were marching even as they spoke. Danger and chaos were outside the gates, and the Order felt itself no longer needed in the halls of Orgrimmar, for their purpose now deemed greater.'' '' Together united with both friends new and old, they would assist in counterattacking the Horde in both the Twilight Highlands as well as the Wetlands, pushing them back for a victory that would save the North from complete control of the Horde.'' '' But, as all things would see, it was now coming together that they only paused the inevitability for another attack. The Order of the Beast would then stand together with both the Bravo Company, the Shadows of Argus, and the Dwarven Vanguard, and announce that they would no longer be under the banner of the white paw. No, now was the time to act and prepare for a war far bigger than anyone had ever seen, and for the Order they would rise to the challenge and train for a greater purpose.'' '' That is when the banner of the Steel Gryphon would first rise; Not as to protect the world from fiendish beings like Garrosh Hellscream, or to push back the Forsaken, but rather as one of the main defensive measures against all enforces that would oppose and destroy, for the sake of the Grand Alliance.'' '' "For every man woman and child who cannot fight. For every citizen that sleeps with one eye open, or has lost a loved one. For anyone who does not have the will to continue, or the strength to carry on, we will stand before you, and take up arms against whatever may come our way. With the Steel Gryphon Battalion, we will sacrifice everything we have to usher in a new age for the Grand Alliance. That is our promise to you; Never turn our backs against our friends and family. To raise our arms out of defense; not vengeance. To hold our shields high to cover those suffering below us; Never for personal glory. All and what we do will forever be for the greater good of the Grand Alliance. I swear to you as not only as a standing Commander, but as a friend and ally you can always rely on. That, I promise you." - From the journal of Commander Kamara M. Eskevaldi; Leader of the Steel Gryphon Battalion.'' '''OOC Portion; Rules and Regulations - This guild equally does both RP-PVP, and not only that: Takes in new and old players of WoW alike! If you are new to PvP but you have the motif to always want to improve yourself, this guild is for *you*! The real passion we like to show for others to follow is that no matter who you are, you can always become something more. - Constructive criticism! We will always gladly assist in helping you become better; We will never shame you. - New RPers are just as welcome! Again, all you have to do is want to take the time to learn, and we will take the time to teach! - Scheduled events happening every week, for both RP and PVP purposes! (Sometimes mixed, depending on the current world server event.) - A heavy backstory that flows throughout the whole guild; There's always some kind of RP going on! - We only go on a few rules which have suited us well for over the years: 1.) Do not troll / grief. Both will be apprehended as soon as possible. Depending on the situation, direct removal would be in store, or the player is given one warning only. Also, raging OOCly over PvP losses or general disagreement is heavily looked down upon and will also not be tolerated. 2.) Make sure your Lore follows by WoW's standard. No half-cats / half dragons / Mary-Sues, etc. High Elves can be debated. 3.) Real life always come before WoW. If you're going to be away from game for a long period of time, *tell us*. We will keep your character in-guild for however long it takes. Anyone who does not grant a single warning and is away from game for more than 20 days is consequently removed. 4.) Ventrilo is a must-have for Monday meetings. (We do both OOC and IC news.) Though having a microphone is optional. Just make sure to listen! 5.) Goldshire is off-limits (unless you're leveling and / or quickly leaving.) Again, we pride ourselves on a good reputation and intend to keep it that way; We do not want our name or our tabard anywhere near that place. *However*, dueling in front of the Stormwind Gates is perfectly A-OK. 6.) Your specific-named toon is only allowed to leave twice in-guild; Joining over and over (and over) again is *not* allowed. We do not have revolving doors, and would gladly appreciate it for you to respect that. 7.) If you are joining specifically for PVP-only, we ask you to be kind to anyone else whom strictly role-plays and does not PvP. 8.) For anyone RPing or PVPing only, you *will* only remain at the first rank given to you when you join. This is because while we respect your in-game choices, we are diligently wanting people to do both RP and PVP equally as well as become a bigger asset to the guild itself. 9.) Do your best and have fun! Just be sure to contact myself, Balenar, or Ceill in-game for an IC / OOC interview and we will get to you as soon as possible! See you soon! Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Steel Gryphon Battalion Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:RP-PvP Guilds